Ghosts!: a Danny Phantom fanfic
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: Charlie Treskidd transfers to Amity Park because of his father's profession in "ghost-hunting" and recent employment for the Guys in White. He meets Danny and becomes friends with him. Part one/three in DP fics. I stink at summaries ON HIATUS SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

GHOSTS! A Danny Phantom fanfic!

**heys! this is another fic im working on and this one is a Danny Phantom fanfic. I introduce my own character and eventually I will introduce Danny. This is a "hoped" part one-out-of-three Danny Phantom fics, but I gots to finish this one first! :D I do not own Danny Phantom, DO I LOOK LIKE BUTCH HARTMAN TO YOU? Anyway, sorry for the shortness of the chapters in advance...enjoy!**

I stared out the window of our SUV as the road stretched its mouth for miles to come.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, though I knew the monotonous answer.

"No, not yet sweetie," my mom replied.

"Great! Another million years away from my old friends!" I grumbled as I leaned my head against the door. My mom turned around.

"Charles, I know that you are upset about the sudden move, but I promise we are going to stay here this time! So try to make some new friends," I turned around.

"That's what you said LAST time! And besides, I miss all of my old friends too much to make new ones! I don't trust you anymore! And it's CHARLIE!" I growled as I slumped back in my seat. My mom looked hurt, but at the time I didn't care. They lied to me, her and Dad, so why should I trust them? The rest of the trip was silent as ever. I pulled out my "Man-Diary" as my friend Tuck would have called it. I wrote "May 13, 2005 First day of the rest of my life in Amity Park.

Dear Journal,

I am troubled. It has been centuries since we left Rochester, New York for Amity Park, Minnesota, and I am grieved. I miss all of my old friends, Tuck, Matt, and most of all, Anne. She and I were going out and, well, I kind of promised to go to prom with her. She must be crushed to find out that the "last-minute job transfer" for my dad caused my "Sudden Move". I miss her so endearingly much. I have our photo of us together in my jeans pocket, don't tell anyone.

Yours Truly,

Charles Charlie Treskidd, Junior, age 17

When I was done writing the car slowed to a halt. I looked up. _Oh great, another "State-Crossing Inspection" stop that would question my dad's work and strange field_, I thought. However, when we pulled up to the building there was no one there but some dude in a white tuxedo-suit in black sunglasses. He approached our car. I felt squeamish just looking at him.

"Dad, who is he?" I asked with trembling caution. He didn't answer and I just slunk beneath the seat and hid as the stranger came up to the window.

"I.D. please," the stranger's gruff voice whispered. I tried to see without being seen, but alas, I couldn't see anything from under the seat. I pouted to myself silently. After what seemed like an hour, the car started to move again, so I popped my head up. The man was walking into the building and we were passing the sign that said "Welcome to Amity Park!" Oh joy.

"Welcome to our new home!" my mom said to me as we arrived at our house. _Looks more like a fire station than a house, _I thought.

"Now I know what you're thinking, it seems like a fire house, but, we had it renovated before we moved!" my dad chimed. Oh joy. As I entered the fire house, I was singularly impressed. As my dad had said, the house _was_ renovated. The inside had marble flooring and a spiral velvet staircase with a crystal chandelier on the ceiling. The fire pole was gold and slicked for maximum sliding capacity. The kitchen was large and had a chrome double door refrigerator in the middle, jam packed with food. The living room had a modular couch, two beanbag chairs, a marble fireplace, a movie theatre system, and a slumber party machine all on top of a fuzzy velvet rug that could give me static electricity. I ran upstairs to see the bedrooms, and they were amazing! My room was about the size of an entire basement section and was totally my style! There was a HUGE water bed with light up fish inside, two lava lamps at my bed-side table, a small fireplace, a virtual reality game system, a high tech computer, and my own drink bar! As I was gaping at the doorway, not knowing where to begin, my dad comes up and says, "So, do you like the place?"

I let out barely audible words as I finally made out, "Dad, how did you afford all of this?" He smiled.

"The job I transferred to pays a lot of cash and just for joining, they gave me a starter check!" he replied. "Now, your school things have already been prepared for you, so just hang out in your room until dinner is ready okay?" With that, he left the room, leaving me alone. I bounced on the water bed until I was bored enough to fall asleep.

**So that is the end of Chapter one! Intro to my OC Charlie Treskidd...and yes, his dad is working for the Guys In White! OH NOES! With that being said, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Reviews make sure that I don't _accidentally_ kill off Danny and just make Charlie the main character of Danny Phantom! **

**Danny: uh, you cant do that, its copyright infringement!**

**Me: grrrrrrr... *pulls out large Fenton Thermos* I CAN STILL KILL YOU THO!**

**Danny: O-o RUN AWAY! REVIEW PLEEEAASSSESS!**


	2. Chapter 2

GHOSTS! A Danny Phantom fanfic!

**Okay, thank you all for the reviews and your patience! Here is Chapter Two! Charlie meets Danny, Sam, and Tucker! SPOILER ALERT: You'll see that SharkWolf again! MWAHAHHAHAHA **

**I do not own Danny Phantom, because I am not Butch Hartman!**

In my dream, I was floating through a weird space. There were random doors everywhere, and there were small islands. Although, there was absolutely nothing underneath me! I was floating in midair and it felt good. I twirled around for a while and then found a land mass to step on. I seemed to be walking on all fours, but it didn't seem unnatural. I reached a pool of water, to get a drink, but when I looked at my reflection, I wasn't me. I was a dog with a shark fins on my legs and head and I was glowing and had three tails. I woke up. I drowsily rolled over and the gold digital clock read 3:00P.M. I got out of bed and looked out the silver-lined window. There were no life forms or cars in sight for at least a one-mile radius. So, figuring I had loads of time before our usual dinner at seven, I climbed out the window and head up the road. I passed the infamous "Nasty Burger", the main fast food restaurant in Amity Park, and my stomach growled, very loudly.

"Ugh, I'm hungry!" I complained to myself. I checked my pockets and pulled out a 5-dollar bill, a few pieces of pocket lint, a pack of minty gum, and an old photo of my friends Tuck, Matt, Anne, and me at our city's amusement park. _Pull yourself together Charlie! Just try not to think about them, it'll only hurt more if you don't._ I walked into the fast-food restaurant. Inside, there were a few people: a man in a trench coat sitting in the back, and three people my age sitting together and laughing. The three sitting together were not phased at all by my entrance, and I smirked. One was a very goth-looking girl, with purple eye and black hair. Sitting next to her was a boy, with brown skin, green eyes, and a red cap. On the other side of the booth was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. The three of them kind of reminded me of my old friends. I shook my head. _No, no, no! No thinking about them remember?_ I sighed and walked up to the counter. "Um, just give me whatever I can get for five dollars please," I said. The guy at the 'Take Order' counter just looked at me funny, took my five, and slapped a burger and some fries onto a tray.

As I walked away to a nearby booth, I heard him mutter, "Dang newbies!" I pouted. So far, I HATE Amity Park!

As I finished my hamburger, which wasn't exactly the best thing I've ever shoved down my throat in five seconds, I sat back in my seat. Not intending to, I eavesdropped to the three friends' conversation.

"…so anyway, I told Masters to lay off me 'cuz he's an old fruit loop!"

"Hahahaha nice one Danny! What did he do after that?"

"Well you know him, he just yelled "I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!" and I had the perfect opportunity to run away!"

I sat unmoving, my face etched in an expression of boredom. I retracted my prying ears and sighed. _No use. They're just talking about a random guy._ All of a sudden, the one with the red cap got out of his seat, and tripped, spilling his drink on, guess what? MY SHIRT. I sat, shocked at what just happened.

"Great! Just great!" I complained. The goth-girl got up and looked at my soiled shirt, then proceeded to smack the kid who tripped.

"Geez Tucker! Watch where you're going!" She turned to me. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "Sorry about him, he can be a klutz!" "It's fine, really, I just didn't expect it." "My name's Sam!"

"Charlie." The kid named Tucker got up and brushed off.

"Sorry Charlie, my name's Tucker. Sorry we had to meet like this!" I just grinned in understanding. The last guy got up and came over.

"Well, I guess now that they introduced themselves, I have to. My name's Danny. Nice to meet you Charlie!"

**YAYAYAYAYAYAY Sorry for the short chappy, I combined two paragraphs instead of three like last time! **

**Thanks you to the people who reviewed and saved Danny's life! **

**Danny: YES THANK YOU! **eyes me steadily****

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHA**

**So now that I can't threaten Danny anymore since he is in the story now...how about I offer up internet marshmallows?**

**Danny: ? marshmallows? Who would want those?**

**Me: NYAAAAAAA! LOTS OF PEOPLE LIKE MARSHMALLOWS!**

**So if you review, you get internet marshmallowz! And any flames will be used to toast those marshmallows to make INTERNET SHMORES!**

**GO REVIEW NOW!**


End file.
